What I'm Looking For A Kingdom Hearts Songfic
by K.A. Truthsearch
Summary: My first Songfic. About Sora and Kairi, kind of a mix between sequel and original game. R&R Please


Hey all this is my first song fic, so you're going to have to excuse me if it totally sucks. It's the lyrics from the U2 song "I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For." And it's a 3rd person Kingdom Hearts fic that talks about Sora's and Kairi's secret desire for each other. My song fics are a little different than other people's I kind of illustrate the song and sometimes use the words from it. I really like to create a mental picture rather than have the characters say the words. It's more like I'm creating a video…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora sits on a tower and it over looks a city. He looks around at all of the buildings and all of the people rushing by beneath him. His eyes are turned toward the sky and his brown hair whips in the wind. A tear falls slowly to his lap as he stands on the tower and shouts unheard words to the wind. He sinks to the ground with his head in his hands.   
  
The scene fizzles out and we get a shot of Sora climbing a tall mountain, the effort showing on his face as he struggles against the winds and falls down. We hear the words in the background.   
  
"I have climbed highest mountains,   
  
I have run through the fields,   
  
Only to be with you,   
  
Only to be with you…  
  
It then quickly cuts to a shot of him running through tall grasses and we see a mirage of Kairi in distance Sora quickens his pace, but the mirage disappears. Sora stops and sinks to the ground. He buries his face in his hands and then we see him standing on a rooftop and there is an aerial shot and it spins around Sora's head and stops between his eyes. It focuses out and we see his face. It is expressionless. He holds his Keyblade in his right hand and the shot focuses out more and we wee his whole body. His hands shifts and he runs off of the rooftop.   
  
As he falls we hear:  
  
"I have run   
  
I have crawled  
  
I have scaled these city walls  
  
These city walls  
  
Only to be with you  
  
But I still haven't found what I'm looking for  
  
But I still haven't found what I'm looking for…  
  
And we see him twisting with his eyes closed. We see images of Ansem and then Kairi of Riku and Leon, and then of himself. He hits the ground and he stands up. We see him looking at himself in the mirror, only he is seeing a younger reflection, he reaches out to touch it and he falls through the mirror and lands in a field. We see a tree and then a Heartless Sora takes the Keyblade and throws a fire spell at him in a Matrix-y kind of shot. It the Heatless with a loud bang and we hear the next words during the shot.  
  
"I have kissed honey lips  
  
Felt the healing in her fingertips  
  
It burned like fire  
  
This burning desire…  
  
The scene fades and we now see Kairi who is sitting on a rock reaching out to the sky. She is crying hard and she falls off the rock and lands on the ground and is shoved around by some unseen force. The shot focuses in on her eyes and the shot comes out of Sora's eyes. And we see him staring at a picture of Kairi, tracing her head and she thinks he sees her lips move, but he blinks and looks away form the photo.  
  
During this sequence we hear:  
  
"I have spoke with the tongue of angels  
  
I have held the hand of a devil  
  
It was warm in the night  
  
I was cold as a stone  
  
But I still haven't found what I'm looking for  
  
But I still haven't found what I'm looking for…  
  
We then move to shot of Sora in the middle of Kingdom Hearts and we see glimpses of all of the past worlds he has visited and they start to move faster and faster and then they merge into the Heartless symbol and we Sora at the Last battle with Ansem and the screen spins fast and it blurs leaving on the beach scene on Destiny Islands.  
  
During all of this we hear:  
  
"I believe in the kingdom come  
  
Then all the colors will bleed into one  
  
Bleed into one  
  
Well yes I'm still running…  
  
The scene merges into another that looks to be Sora and Kairi separated by a glass wall. They try hard to break the glass and get through to each other, we see Kairi shed a tear and Sora gets close to the glass and beckons Kairi to him. He closes his eyes and reached through the glass and wipes away her tear. She smiles and tackles him as he comes through the glass.   
  
During this we hear:   
  
"You broke the bonds and you  
  
Loosed the chains Carried the cross  
  
Of my shame  
  
Of my shame  
  
You know I believed it…  
  
The last shot we get is of the two of them walking away. As they walk they are pulled farther away from each other until all we can see is their feet on the edge of the shot. Sora looks back and sees a keyhole. He watches as it seals itself and on the hole now hold the picture of two people holding each other. Sora studies it for a moment an watched Kairi's retreating back going to other way. He keels on the ground, kisses his hand, and places it on the keyhole. It glows and the scene slowly dissolves as we hear the last part of the song.  
  
But I still haven't found what I'm looking for  
  
But I still haven't found what I'm looking for  
  
But I still haven't found what I'm looking for  
  
But I still haven't found what I'm looking for." 


End file.
